Can't tell you no
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Dally just can't tell him no


A simple two letter word should not be so hard to say, but to Dally, it was impossible to say to one person. To everyone else saying no was a snap, it was easy as breathing, so why did it have to be so difficult.

There was just something about the male his unique eyes, maybe his different attitude against the world, who knows. All Dally knew is it was going to drive him up the wall one of these days. At first it didn't bother him much to say yes to the youngest member of the gang. He was one of the only ones that did.

Darry said no to him more than he said anything else, Steve never said yes to him, Johnny and Two-bit did except when it was to much of a bother. When he first started saying yes to everything the younger male asked him, he was a bit floored. Dallas Winston didn't do anything for anybody, yet when Pony had asked him to take him to the movies. He said yes.

He had even stayed when Pony had asked him too, which was even weirder since it was a movie that looked stupid as all get out. Yet, when Pony turned those big green/grey eyes up to him and said please, he couldn't say no.

The first time Pony tried to kiss him he really should have said no, with a capital N, but like any other time he couldn't. It wasn't that he didn't feel something for the younger male, it was just Pony deserved something so much better. No one was really all that happy when they found out, but with Dally being him and them not wanting to hurt Pony, they just let it go.

As time went on Dally found it even harder to say no to just about anything that Pony wanted. So when Pony asked if he could spend the night with him at Bucks, he had to say yes. Darry was a bit harder to convince, but in the end Pony worked his magic on him and off they went.

"I still don't see why you wanted to come here," Dally said, as they went into the room that was 'his'.

Pony just smiled a little and walked around the room a little, the floor vibrating slightly under their feet, as they slipped their shoes and sock off. Dally just cocked an eyebrow as Pony locked the door and came over to him and kissed his jaw line.

"Hey now," Dally said lightly as Pony kissed to his neck and nipped the skin.

"Yes?" Pony nuzzled his neck.

"Was there a reason you wanted to come here?"

"Can't I just want to spend some alone time with you?" Pony backed up half a step and looked up at Dally.

"From the way you're acting, you don't just want to spend time with me,"

"Well I do want to spend time with you, if that time happens to be naked on a bed, then so be it," Pony shrugged a shoulder.

"Pony, N..,"

"Please?" He asked, wrapping his arms around Dally's neck.

"Ponyboy," Dally said, his voice losing the command he wished it had.

"Come on Dally, you can't tell me you don't want me," He said, kissing at his jaw again, tangling his fingers in the hair at the back of his neck.

"I do, but Pony your first time should be with someone that,"

"Are you going to say means something, cuz I hate to break it to you, you do mean a lot to me Dallas Winston," Pony pulled back and looked Dally right in the eyes.

"You are going to be the death of me, I swear," Dally muttered and pressed his lips to Pony's.

The younger male smiled against his lips, knowing he won as Dally's hands started rubbing his hips. As Dally slipped his tongue in between Pony's lips, the younger let out a little moan that made the blond shiver.

"You are a hundred percent about this?"

"Absolutely," Pony said, his voice slightly husky.

Dally nodded and slipped his hands to the hem of Pony's shirt and pulled it up over his head and tossed it on the floor. Pony shivered lightly at the chill the room and gasped as Dally's tongue flicked out over his right nipple. As his mouth moved over the other one, the blond ran his thumb over the slightly wet one.

"Mmm Dally," Pony whimpered as Dally licked a line up to his neck and give it a nip.

"Yes?" Dally smirked as he slipped off his own shirt.

"Feels good," Pony said, a small blush dusting his cheeks as he ran his finger tips up Dally's chest.

"I see," Dally purred, pulling them together, their bare chest bumping lightly.

Pony gasped again as Dally's mouth fitted over his, slipping their tongues together and holding him close. Pulling him back, Dally moved them to the bed and laid Pony down and pressed against him. Humming lightly he pressed a kiss against the front of Pony throat, nipping softly at the adams apple.

"Dally," He breathed out as the male moved off him and started undoing the button of his pants.

"You have a really nice body Pony," Dally smirked pulling the younger's pants and boxers off.

A deeper blush flushed over Pony as Dally kissed his stomach and down a bit more, his chin grazing the tip of his cock. Hissing lightly at the feeling provoked Dally to do it again, reveling in the moan that came this time.

"That is one of the sexiest sounds I've ever heard," Dally said, kissing Pony's hip bones.

"Are you trying to embarrass me?"

"No," Dally leaned up and kissed him. "Just feel like telling the truth,"

"Shocker,"

"Hey now," Dally warned, rubbing his jean encased hips into Pony, making the bottom male hiss again. "I could always just take you back home you get lippy like that again,"

"Please forgive me," Pony said, trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

"Oh if I must," Dally said, kissing Pony hard for a few minutes until he pulled back again and stripped the rest of his clothes off.

Pony's appreciative look at his member made Dally want inside him all the more as he reached for the lube he had.

"You know this is going to hurt right?" Dally asked, kissing Pony once then moving back between his legs, spreading them more.

"Yea, I know that," Pony said, watching Dally spread the clear liquid on his fingers.

Dally nodded and moved his fingers to Pony's opening and started the slow process of getting him ready. Pony tried to keep the sounds of pain in, but a few tears and a few whimpers made their way out. The older male kissed them all away as he tried being as gentle as he could.

"Are you ready?" Dally asked against Pony's lips as he moved three fingers in and out of him, with semi ease.

"Yea," He squeaked.

Dally nodded and slipped his fingers out and put more of the liquid on his cock and moved his hips between his legs. Pressing their lips together Dally pressed the head of his cock into Pony gently. Another whimper of pain slipped from Pony's lips but another of pleasure followed as Dally pushed more in. Soon enough Dally was fully in him, leaving them both breathless.

"Move," Pony said softly, panting lightly.

Dally kissed him once more and started rocking his hips back and forth into the willing male under him. A pace was found half a dozen thrusts later, as Pony's nails dug part painfully into his shoulders.

"Oh Dally," Pony moaned as his cock pressed against his prostate.

"You feel amazing," Dally shivered deeply as he kept pressing his cock into Pony.

A half strangled moan slipped from Pony's mouth as Dally sat up a bit, spreading his legs further apart. Hooking one of Pony's legs over his shoulder and wrapping the other hand around the males neglected flesh.

"Dally, Dally, Dally," Pony near chanted as his muscles started seizing up as the pleasure over took him.

"Come for me Ponyboy, come for me," Dally commanded, moving a bit faster into the glorious heat.

Pony moaned again, his back arching a little off the bed as his orgasm hit, shooting over his stomach.

"Oh fuck," Dally gasped, panting as his own orgasm started becoming more prominent.

Leaning down he captured Pony's lips in a bruising kiss as he pushed himself to the final brink of pleasure. With a muffled moan he came deep inside of Pony, holding him close. Panting hard he kissed at the damp skin of Pony's neck, savoring the slight salty taste that clung there. After he caught his breath, Dally pulled gently out of Pony making him moan and Pony hiss a little. Getting off the bed he headed to the bathroom that was attached and got a towel and cleaned himself and Pony up.

"Happy?" Dally asked, lying back in bed.

Pony nodded his head and moved, lying his head on Dally's chest, wrapping his arm around his stomach.

"Octopus," Dally mumbled, putting his hand on Pony's back.

"But I'm your octopus," Pony yawned.

"Go to sleep," Dally said, tilting Pony's head up and kissing him lightly.

"Yea, yea," He grumbled and snuggled back into Dally's embrace.

"Good night," Dally said, closing his eyes.

"Night," Was the half garbled reply as he fell into a peaceful sleep.

~*~*~*~Author Note~*~*~*~

Yay for smut and what not.

Twas a Art Trade over on DA.

S. E. Hinton owns.


End file.
